Damned Angel
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: "Nephilim" is an Aramaic word which means "fallen angels". How would you react if you actually saw one, but not only that, he claims that he has loved you for centuries and beyond? What would you do? SasuNaru boyxboy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I have _every_ rights on my story! XD But I do _not_ own Naruto... T^T *sob-sob* Masashi Kishimoto-san owns _that._

**Dedicated to:** Yumiko Konoe

The ones who reviewed on My Angel: Reality Illusionary, Shinichi Saito, Serenityofthematrix, wreckedship, mu149, Vitty Rose, myangel16

**Summary:** The word Nephilim is an Aramaic word which means "fallen angels". How would you react if you actually saw one, but not only that, he claims that he has loved you for centuries and beyond? What would you do?

**Warning: **Boyxboy

Don't like, then _don't_ read! Sheesh! Why are you here in this section in the first place! =_=;

**Rated: M  
**

* * *

**Damned ********Angel**

**__****By: Kaida Matsuki**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_With every step I took, my life crumbled to pieces_

_I was blindly walking around, anxiously waiting_

_"For what?" My mind asked as if it was useless_

_That it's already too late… for my destiny's crashing_

_._

_I felt so weak! I couldn't even save the one I love!_

_I felt so vulnerable that all I could say is, "I'm fine"_

_When in fact, it's all a cynical bluff_

_I couldn't even keep the one who's rightfully mine_

_._

_Now I'm forever blind and as cursed can be_

_For an angel from heaven to fall so low, none could tell_

_Not even God knows that I'd give everything up just to see_

_See you for one last time, before I could be condemned to hell_

* * *

Darkness… Pure darkness surrounded me…

I subconsciously turned when I felt something warm in that direction…_'What is it?'_I pondered, raising my hand before that same soft warmth illuminated my small hands with its delicate light_. __'My hands are small…?'_ I gasped in surprise at my shrunken body. My eyes grew wide at this peculiar nerve-wrecking dilemma. _'__Why am I small? A dream…?'_

Slowly letting out a breath, I calmly thought of what this dream might be… Was it something I ate last night? Perhaps it was something I read on or maybe it was due to the fatigue that I'm now aware I'm dreaming this… I frowned at the endless possibilities. At least, I tried to make sense of whatever this is. _'Never had any one like this though…'_ Scanning my surroundings under the pitch blackness, I took in and thoughtfully analyzed everything.

Someone softly sobbed close to my location. I quickly shifted my attention there as it piqued my curiosity, carefully listening… There it was again!

I walked towards the location of that mournful tone.

That's when I was greeted by the image of a lithe teen who possessed incredible blond hair. The sight made me pause on my tracks, I was temporarily spell-bound by his enchanting beauty.

The stranger's shoulders shuddered when he seemed to suppress another oncoming sob.

This is when I realized that his whole body was covered in a gentle veil of glowing light. But where was this light coming from? From my view, he seemed to be the one emanating that soft warm light and that pitiful cry… Those were my first thoughts when I saw his broken forlorn figure.

Strangely, I wanted to calm him down, but something was wrong…_'My voice?'_I held my throat in surprise, my voice is gone! My eyes grew wide with shock. _'What the hell?'_

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes gazing at me intently, I flinched as I recounted my dilemma_, __'If he's a psychopath, what the fuck should I do with no voice?'_

I looked up and saw him. The first thing that entered my brain was the color of his gorgeous eyes – sapphire – the sight that broke my heart and made it beat once more to gallop with amazing speed. He stood up slowly; his beautiful sapphire eyes softened, but never ceased to cry. I took a hesitant step back when I saw him come closer and when he saw this, his eyes glazed, his tears renewed and his voice cracked as he whispered soothingly, "Hush… Don't be scared…"

He gradually walked to me, his arms stretched as he bent his body to hug my small form so gently. I felt him encircle me as if I was made of fine glass. I imagined that being all alone in this abyss, he'd be freezing, but he wasn't… he was amazingly warm.

"I'll never leave you…" He whispered, feeling his hold tighten when I felt his tear roll down on my cheek. Somehow I felt my soul cry for this person, but not out of pity… What could it be?

I closed my eyes while I breathed in his scent and took in his unique aroma… It was all so new, but so familiar… and yet so distant.

I opened my eyes slowly to at least familiarize his physical features.

Then all of a sudden my breath got caught, my eyes grew wide and I could honestly say I couldn't believe my eyes. They widened at the clearly impossible sight I was witnessing in those mere precious seconds…

I saw amazing pristine wings emerge slowly from the stranger's back and then, like a dandelion, slowly dispersed into air, like stars glistening until it disappears in the morning.

"Sasuke…"

My eyes closed at the sound of my name that passed through his luscious lips that was slightly quivering… Truly spell-binding.

_'I never even saw his face…' _Was my last thought at the end of my dream, once I've finally woken up.

* * *

**[A/N:** This dream is true! 'Cause I dreamed of it around two to three weeks ago... It really touched me; that's why I wrote it down and a story popped in my head! Anyway, **Review and Comment! ^_^/** What do you guys think? Will the story be worth reading? For I'm sure that it _will_ be! XD**]**


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**[A/N:** Yo, everyone, sorry if it's so damn late, but I seriously curse my ex-computer for it! It _literally_ broke down on me! 0_0; Damn! Anyway, I _truly_ tried to retrieve my files, but, regardless, it was futile. T^T ~Sigh~ And here I thought I won't be faced with _that_ dilemma... Well, I hope my fruits of labor is sufficient, so ENJOY! ^_^/**]**

* * *

**Damned Angel**

_**By: Kaida Mastuki**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Impressions  
**_

It was, in Sasuke's opinion, a silent sanctuary in this small café. No stress, no girls giggling excessively, and to top it all off, only a few knew of this little café.

Deep obsidian eyes scanned the inviting surroundings, thoughtfully assessing the beautifully decorated room – cozy, serene-looking and refreshing to the eyes. Even though only a number of people knew of this shop, it has great service and it seems to be the type of cafe that would someday be famous and popular for its warmth and intricate architectural design.

He sipped his coffee leisurely, savoring the rich smell and dark flavor. He closed his eyes to the comforting silence, letting his mind go blank whenever he's at peace…

_'A melody…?'_

The sound of a piano playing caught Sasuke's attention as he opened his eyes at the tunes. It was faint but because of the lack of customers, the sweet sound bounced off the enclosed room.

Since being here from the start, he noted that this was the first time he heard the piano play at the parlor of the café.

He languidly stood up from the corner of the room, bringing his coffee on his right hand, while placing his left in his pant pocket and went to the parlor which was at the other side of the café.

He closed his onyx eyes once more as he got nearer the white piano. The magnificent instrument was directly by the window; effectively attracting customers in because of the alluring melody.

_'Ivory Claire de Lune'_

He recognized the short piece and wanted to ask the person playing if he was right, but stopped on his tracks right away as soon as he saw the person playing this peacefully sweet melody…

Sasuke could truly say that he went to heaven, because he met the most beautiful angel; adding the divine theme as he played the white piano with closed eyes. He could honestly say that everything he saw at that moment felt pretty surreal…

The rays of sunlight fell on his exquisitely lithe body. His hair glowing in response to the sun, framing his girl-like face that possess three whisker-like marks on both cheeks, luscious lips just below it. His eyelashes long and brown… This bewitching person's eyes were closed serenely… Sasuke wasn't able to determine his eye-color, unfortunately.

As if on cue, the mysterious blonde opened his eyes, making Sasuke's heart literally skip a beat.

_'Holy shit!' _He thought as those gorgeous eyes and killer smile was casted upon him.

Then the angel stopped playing, stood up and bowed elegantly, smiling serenely at his small audience that he captured from his short performance, before making his exit.

Sasuke heard soft clapping at the background. He briefly wondered why he couldn't seem to remove his sights on the moving blonde as the blonde's slim hips swayed softly under his intense gaze.

There was something odd though… Sasuke couldn't place a finger on it, but it's certainly there.

Sasuke followed the blonde-haired man walk away. His trance never seeming to lessen until he gently tapped his shoulders without a second thought. The blonde turned around, facing him and giving another smile that made his heart race impeccably fast.

"Good afternoon," Sasuke's voice a little husky from the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, "my name's Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?" He implored using the tone that made women fall easily to their knees.

"Uzumaki Naruto," came the bell-like voice that made him shiver in delight and made _him_ think that the blonde could do the same effect to him with his own.

"I take that the piece you played was Ivory Claire de Lune?" Sasuke said as casually as he could as he desperately tried to evade his nervousness, while struggling to calm his voice and pounding heart.

"Yes." Naruto smiled brightly at him as if Sasuke gave him a gift already. Sasuke's breath hitched at this and replied with a soft, "Hn."

That's when Sasuke noticed the awkward way… because he was taller than this beautiful vision, Naruto should be tilting his head towards him; looking into his eyes, but he was only facing his ivory neck, not once glancing up at him.

"Umm… Is there something wrong, Uchiha-san?" Naruto inclined his head in wonder at the abrupt silence.

"Call me Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto blushed at the intimacy directed to him and agreed softly.

"Naruto?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why are you gazing at my neck?" He asked in his baritone voice, not bothering to use any more formality, because it was difficult to transpose it into a decent question besides the truth.

The blonde angel blushed to his roots and mumbled something that Sasuke didn't quite catch.

"Pardon?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to be rude than he already was.

"I said that I'm… blind, Sasuke…"

Sasuke wasn't sure what made him flinch, either the fact that Naruto was blind or how the blonde called his name lusciously.

_'_Wait_. Back up…_'

Sasuke wanted to smack his head as it slowly dawned on his befuddled brain. He felt foolish from his reckless, insensitive question. '_He's blind_?'

Sasuke slightly stuttered his apologies, making him feel more stupid and utterly embarrassed for the first time!_ 'Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Naruto shook his head and offered a warm smile to appease the clearly embarrassed Uchiha, "No, it's not your fault, Sasuke. You weren't aware and after all, this is our first meeting."

Naruto winked at Sasuke in a teasing manner and _almost _made the Uchiha blush at the surprising gesture. "If you're that guilty, would you like to buy me lunch in compensation? I am rather famished and I would be delighted if you would accompany me, even for a while."

Naruto's smile was too hard to resist, not like he would decline the sweet offer in the first place.

Sasuke smirked, replying a quick agreement, just to have more time with this beautiful stranger.

Before Sasuke could lead the blonde to his table, he felt soft warm hands slide from his shoulders to his slightly blushing face. His onyx eyes widened, his body going rigid from the unexpected closeness of the blonde to his face. He was so close to Naruto's captivating face that his breathing could move the soft trestles of golden hair in front of him. Naruto's eyes were closed, examining his face through his hands, and when he opened it, Sasuke felt exposed to those pair of intoxicating blue eyes that seemed to see his heart.

Naruto smiled, his eyes sparkling with glee as if saying that he liked what he saw. Sasuke's heart accelerated at this fancy thought.

"You have a beautiful soul, Sasuke." Naruto spoke, removing his hands slowly from Sasuke's face who was slightly disappointed as soon as it left him.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered, he smirked when he thought of something to say that's sure to make Naruto blush once more, "You look beautiful in every aspect."

Without delay and doubt, the blush immediately consumed the blonde's face from that flattering comment. He led Naruto to their table as he offered Naruto's chair politely. He was rewarded by a soft 'thank you' that made his heart stutter once more.

As soon as they were both settled, Sasuke ordered Naruto's food, taking the privilege to order Naruto's food in the process.

During the time they ate, they were both sharing some moments and were talking like old friends. Actually, if you viewed them from afar, you could even say that they were either in a relationship or _very _close friends. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto was leaning his arms on the table towards him. He silently took delight over this, smirking secretly. When he realized this though, he took note that he was also leaning way too close for comfort. He hid this gesture when he sat up and asked for the check, but was immediately hindered by the flustered blonde's refusal.

"H-Huh? Sasuke, you don't need to pay. I was only comforting you. You don't need to. I can pay my own quite fine." His sapphire eyes slightly widening.

Sasuke shook his head, and remembered Naruto's condition. He would need to get used to talking… "No, please let me. I could only offer you this much, and I would certainly not take no as an answer when I already said yes." He smirked with triumph when he saw Naruto's shoulder's sag with defeat once he heard the stubbornness in his voice.

"Eh? What's going on here, gaki?"

Naruto turned to where the voice appeared from, while Sasuke stiffened at the said voice that was behind him. He glanced to check who the owner of this voice was.

He found a blonde-haired woman glaring at him openly.

"Is he bothering you?" The busty woman cracked her knuckles in a silent warning to the Uchihas future if Naruto said he was.

"No!" Apparently Naruto also felt the hostility in the air and shouted his answer with a strong, hurried conviction. He blushed at his immediate response and explained in a calmer tone, "He was treating me to lunch, baa-chan."

"Gaki, I told you to stop calling me that."

Naruto pouted in response and answered in retaliation, "I'll do that if you stop calling me brat, first."

"Dobe."

Naruto's attention was reclaimed by the Uchiha once more and he smiled in apology for ignoring Sasuke's presence, "Gomen, gomen. Let me introduce you to my baa-chan, Saanin Tsunade." He motioned towards the blonde-haired, pig-tailed woman that doesn't even look old enough to be called a grandmother yet.

She nodded to Sasuke, offering a small civil smile, "Baa-chan, this is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

They shook hands, but maintained their cool, calculative looks to each other, while acknowledging the other. Tsunade was the first to break their silent contest who grinned and pounded him at the back forcefully, "Well, I'll entrust you my grandson! Bye, gaki."

"Eh? What do you mean, baa-chan?" Naruto asked, suddenly standing from his seat at her departing words.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to a business trip with your perverted grandfather, so I need someone to baby-sit you for two months." She waved her hand to them, while leaving the café as if nothing happened. Before leaving, she stopped at the mahogany door frame and mouthed,_ 'Don't hurt him',_ and glared with emphasis at her command.

_'Hn…'_

Naruto sat down with a sigh, "Gomen, just ignore her… umm… request –" He felt for his glass of water and slowly raised it to his mouth.

"I'll do it."

Naruto who was in the middle of drinking the liquid coughed and almost choked on the water. He felt a hand soothing his back, and smiled pathetically at Sasuke's concerned action.

"T-Thank you, but umm… No offense, but we barely even know each other."

"So? Everyone starts off like that, after all, we'll get to know each other better on the way." Sasuke smirked when Naruto got the logic of his explanation and clearly had nothing to say against it. "Unless, you don't like me…"

"No! I-I like you very much…" Naruto blushed at the proclamation as Sasuke stared at the flustered blonde. For the first time, he wanted to kiss a total stranger desperately like the need for air. He knew that he was definitely _not_ going to slip this opportunity of making the blonde his. Thank God for Tsunade. He was about to smile when he heard Naruto tease him, "…despite your insult on my eyesight."

Naruto smiled brightly and innocently.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke frowned at the humiliating reminder.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto whined and crossed his arms in a defiant manner, whispering under his breath, "Teme…"

Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's use of profanity; then smirked. So his angel has spunk, huh. "Don't want to."

Naruto's cheeks puffed in irritation and tried to glare at the Uchiha with no success. "Teme…" He felt a pair of hands pull him gently from his seat, and softly bumped into the Uchiha's strong, broad chest.

"Let's go, dobe." His pale hand encircled the small hand in his.

Silence followed and Sasuke looked back at the captured blonde to know why he became too damn quiet. His breath got caught at the sight. _'Too adorable…'_

Naruto was blushing to the end of his roots as he tightened his hand on the Uchiha's and whispered something that Sasuke didn't hear.

"What?" Sasuke asked, leaning to hear the blonde better.

Naruto buried his face on Sasuke arm, but his voice was still muffled due to this current obstacle, "I haven't agreed yet." He pouted when he heard Sasuke's annoying and blunt reply.

"Dobe, I never asked you."

Naruto released a disgruntled sigh that was followed by Sasuke's deep, rich chuckle that made Naruto smile.

_'Beautiful…'_

* * *

**[A/N: **Not bad for a first meeting, ne? XD** Reviews please! \(^o^)/ **Also I would like to inform that this will be a short chaptered story, since I have too many ongoing stories. Sorry for those who were requesting it to be longer, but I'll do my best that the last chapters would be worth your wait. :)**]**


	3. Chapter 2: Stories

**[A/N: **Hey guys! XD I missed you! Sorry if I haven't been updating lately, but blame it on my more than heavier schedule. =_= Thanks in advance for those who waited for me and still continued to read my silly stories. I hope you'll continue to support me. Oh, and thanks a lot to those who greeted me on my birthday! *blushing* ^_^ You didn't need to do that, but I'm still grateful! Anyway, enjoy the long-awaited chapter 2 of Damned Angel. I know you waited for it for so long.**]  
**

* * *

**Damned Angel**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Stories_**

_"Once upon a time in a place where the king of heaven dwells, there lived an angel who lost his heart…_

_It occurred on a night when there were neither stars nor moon to illuminate the tragic event, leaving the young angel's body to contain no love or compassion. All the angels hurriedly searched, hoping to find the heart, but it was too late. By the time they found the stolen heart, it was already torn into pieces by cruel demons…_

_Nathaniel is the name of the heartless young angel._

_The heavens cried long and hard. When the news of this tragedy reached the king of heaven, he took pity towards the boy and gave Nathaniel a second chance to have a heart. The condition to attain it was that if he becomes a true angel._

_And so, Nathaniel was sent down from heaven and lived among mortals to achieve his goal. He helped every person in need, discretely using his powers from time to time. Then on one afternoon, Nathaniel was out for a walk through the woods when he saw a blind demon named Shawn._

_Shawn was banished from hell for taking pity upon a human girl he was supposed to kill, even sparing her life. The demons were not yet satisfied with his punishment so they took away his eyes, blinding him forever. Once he was blind, he wandered aimlessly on Earth, not knowing where to go or who to ask for help. He was mercilessly exiled and abandoned._

_Until he met Nathaniel…_

_Nathaniel treated Shawn kindly. He cared for Shawn, despite of him being a demon. Their bond grew stronger each passing day. When Shawn felt safe to speak out his thoughts, he shared to his new friend, Nathaniel, that he wanted to see him._

_Nathaniel wanted to grant his wish, but to go that far was an offense which could equate to death in their realm. Although he knew of the dire consequence, he was still willing to help. With this strong determination intact, Nathaniel made Shawn close his eyes, and when he did what he was told to, Nathaniel told him to open them._

_Shawn became shocked for his vision returned, but his friend was no longer in sight…_

_Shawn searched frantically for Nathaniel, and happened to have heard of news that an angel was about to be executed for helping a demon. He immediately went to where the event was held and without a doubt, Nathaniel was walking towards his death. He was still endowed by his breath-taking beautiful, despite the fact that his pristine wings were torn off._

_Shawn went up to the king of heaven and told him of how his eyesight returned, and how Nathaniel saved him from his internal abyss. He pleaded to give Nathaniel pardon form his actions. The king of heaven, being merciful, let Nathaniel go and, in compensation to his wounds, he bestowed him his heart for being a true angel._

_And thus, Shawn and Nathaniel lived happily ever after. The end." _

_Mikoto closed the story book entitled My Angel, kissing her youngest son's forehead and smiling with amusement as he tried to fight his inevitable sleep. She patted his head and tucked him again, "Bed time, sweetie."_

_"Kaa-san?"_

_Mikoto smiled at him to indicate that she was all ears for what he'd say, "Yes?"_

_"Can I have my own angel?" He whispered, yawning widely after he asked and looking at his mother expectantly. "I want one too."_

_"You do, you just can't see your angel." Mikoto answered and watched his eyes slowly flutter as it struggled to remain awake, but was predictably losing. She gently left his side, careful not to stir the bed when he finally closed his eyes. She reached for the night lamp, and switched it to dim, whispering, "Good night, Sasuke." _

* * *

"Sasuke, wait." Naruto lightly pleaded, tugging at Sasuke's hand before he could lead them farther away from the shop. He felt the Uchiha pause for him. A smile erupted from this action as he considered with excitement of what he was to say. "I want to show you something."

Sasuke's breath caught at Naruto's radiant smile that brimmed with excitement, making him clear his throat to respond. "Hn."

Naruto's answering reply was a full-blown smile that even Sasuke had to admit that stunned him speechless, only breaking from that trance when the blond's luscious lips moved as he drank in his melodic voice with thirst. "Sasuke, you listening?"

Sasuke blanched at his embarrassing action. God, what was wrong with him? He was making himself look like a fool to the first and only person he wanted to impress. "Sorry, come again?"

"I said that I want to show you my garden." Naruto continued to smile, but slowly dropped for a few seconds of consideration as his grip on Sasuke's hand loosened, "Unless you have something important, it's fine—"

"I'm free for the day, don't worry." Sasuke interceded, his eyes watching their linked hands. He didn't know why the sight of it made his heart swell with pride and want. Perhaps to the blond it was only a means of normalcy since he was blind, but to him, it felt as if it was something more — something precious. _'Why?'_

Naruto perked up at his response, his excitement returning with more vigor. His eyes shone his unconcealed delight, "Can you lead me to the back of the café a while ago?"

Sasuke nodded, seeming to have lost his breath from the pretty sight, but then remembered that he couldn't see him. "Sure." He muttered, gently squeezing Naruto's hand as they returned to the café and opening the door that caused the bells to chime. He looked around for the woman named 'Tsunade' to lead him to where Naruto wanted to show.

"It's upstairs. We should go to the stairs behind the employee's kitchen." Naruto said, feeling for the furniture around them with his free hand to familiarize and identify their location. He was stopped when Sasuke's other hand captured his, taking him by surprise.

"Let me." Sasuke softly assured. "I'll lead you there."

Naruto smiled as he felt Sasuke walk before him, keeping him close as they gradually reached the third floor where the location held a small greenhouse. He heard Sasuke open the door to it, slowly entering his garden and vaguely hearing the Uchiha's sharp intake of breath.

The smell of sweet, tantalizing flowers permeated wonderfully in the brightly lit greenhouse. The midday sun illuminated the various bright colors of each plant with brilliant luster. Everything was of complete picturesque. Sasuke was awe-struck by the sheer beauty as he remained reverently silent throughout the moment he'd stepped in. It was breath-taking.

"Did you do all this?" Sasuke questioned, surprise coloring his tone. It wasn't his fault, anyone would ask especially knowing that the person caring these exquisite flowers was a blind man.

"Baachan helped me." Naruto shrugged noncommittally, obviously used to that question thrown at him as he contentedly breathed in the wonderful scents around them. "Come on, it's in the middle of the garden."

Sasuke followed Naruto when the blond started to guide him towards his destination, his anxiety rising at the thought of Naruto injuring himself by being in front, but from the blond's knowing steps, it was apparent that he was accustomed to the greenhouse's location, although that didn't stop his worry. "Careful."

"I will." Naruto shyly smiled back at the concern, making Sasuke's heart skip a beat at the look. "We're here."

Sasuke was slightly shocked to find a small statue of Saint Bridget encircled by white roses. From the statue's appearance, it didn't look that new or too old. He returned his gaze to Naruto's face, wondering how he knew that the saint before them was his designated saint for his birthday. Being taught by his mother, he knew this ages ago even before he learned to write, since he used to adore his mother's stories of angels and bible stories. Did Naruto even know _when _his birthday was? He tried to recall in their conversation that made him mention his birthday, but found none.

He never mentioned it.

Sasuke was surprised by this, doubting that he even mentioned anything to the blond that he was interested in biblical stories and figures. He shook his head, trying to shake the hazy feeling that Naruto knew even _more_ than that about him. That was impossible and unlikely, deciding to drop his wild suspicions by asking. "What's it doing here?"

"I don't understand."

"Why did you place it here?" Sasuke asked, trying to see why such a statue wasn't displayed to be seen. "Why not at the café?"

"Nothing special." Naruto's smile looked like it withheld something more than it appeared, leaving Sasuke to ponder with burning curiosity. "I never saw the need to let others see it. Until you."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, breathless at the blond's simple; yet sweet admittance. He knew that he was misinterpreting Naruto's words to what he liked to think it was. He thought realistically, disheartening himself so that he wouldn't expect too much in nothing. Despite this, he couldn't help hoping just what he was wishing it would mean. He watched Naruto still and remain silent for several beats.

"It's because…" Naruto blushed hard and hesitated a bit under the Uchiha's gaze, softly whispering, "I was waiting for you."

Sasuke smirked, struggling to fight down the smiled that threatened to engulf his face. His happiness flared within him, seizing him with unbelievable joy. Damn, but that was sweet. He affectionately squeezed Naruto's hand, his eyes dark and luminous, "I'm glad you waited then."

Naruto smiled brightly, knowing that the Uchiha didn't know the intensity of his words was, but still relished upon his efforts being reciprocated even a little. He thought longingly, this time, he would get it right.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes, falling on a blond patch of hair beside him with a fond smile. Naruto was peacefully sitting beside him, they've talked almost about everything of their likes and dislikes that for some odd reason, it felt like it was instilled in his mind for a long time. It also unnerved him how he easily accepted Naruto, since being perpetually alone in his house for years, he never thought of inviting a guest. He didn't know what drove him to take a complete stranger into his home, in fact he may never come to understand it, but all he knew was that there was this glow in him that he never wished to part with. It felt like with Naruto's very presence, he was warmed to the core of his being. He couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but all he could decipher was that he never wanted to part from him.

Yes, it was absurd and outright weird to feel this way, but he couldn't simply ignore this strangely strong connection to him. It's been a while when he truly enjoyed himself, not since he was a child. In fact, it's been somewhat similar to eternity since he'd left for the park and leisurely walked just for the pleasure of walking with someone. He'd _never _done that with anyone.

Sasuke felt like his longing was appeased and granted when he found Naruto in that small patio. It strangely felt as if he was… complete. He abruptly coughed when Naruto sweetly smiled at him, as if sensing his stare and reassured himself that it was unlikely when the blond was blind.

"You okay?" Naruto asked with evident concern, his dainty eyebrows coming up. "Are you hurt? Do you need any help?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by the questions directed at him, but for once, he didn't feel insulted by them for suggesting that he was weak, rather it pleased him that the blond was worried for him. Of course, being an Uchiha meant that he was brought up never hearing those odd words, since he'd been strong from the start, but with Naruto… It just felt right. And that itself, stunned him. No one had been _this_ concerned of him, not even his family.

Sasuke's attention was diverted when he saw Naruto try to grasp him through the empty space between them. He immediately latched onto Naruto's questing hand, eliciting a relieved sigh from the blond upon the contact. He smirked, and somehow wished that Naruto could see him too. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Naruto brightly smiled at this, muttering, "Thank goodness…"

All of a sudden, Naruto stiffened as his unseeing eyes widened upon something that made him pale. Sasuke became alarmed at the abrupt change, ignoring everything except Naruto's unexpected reactions. What happened? What was wrong? He grew more worried when Naruto who was abundant with energy only a few minutes ago, was now deathly silent and white. "What's the ma—"

"Don't answer that."

Naruto muttered under his breath, his hand slightly quivering in the Uchiha's hand. That was when Sasuke heard the ring of his phone. Wait, did that ring before Naruto's request or after? Because he could swear that he heard it _after_ Naruto's plea… but that was impossible. He shook away these thoughts when he heard the second ring, Naruto's hold on him tightened. "Naruto, what is it? Why—"

Naruto flinched, refraining from stuttering and giving away his fright to the baffled Uchiha, "Could you ignore the phone?"

Sasuke became puzzled by this, trying to make him see reason, "Naruto, it might be important."

Naruto nodded slowly, before softly mumbling, "Can you hand it to me instead?"

"Why—"

"Please." Naruto begged, his tone imploring and urgent as his hand continued to hold him in place, before hesitating to add, "That call is mine… I'm sure of it."

Sasuke didn't like that look on the blond and relented, "Fine." He gently removed Naruto's hand in his and went to get his cordless phone at the last ring in time. He knew it was improper and rude not to ask the person on the other line to wait, but the person _did_ wait for the phone to be picked. What's the difference of an additional few seconds? He placed the phone in Naruto's hand, hearing his breathless thank you.

"Yes?" Naruto murmured into the phone, his face chillingly blank. It didn't suit the blond to look so empty, Sasuke grimly thought and cursed the person on the other side of the phone.

Sasuke didn't wish to intrude on Naruto's privacy and left for the kitchen, brewing up some coffee and settling for the couch as he waited for the timer. Gradually his eyes started to blur, becoming heavy as he strained to open them. Damn, those documents must have taken a good toll on him. He groaned when he conceded to the temptation of resting them for a few minutes.

Sasuke was then alerted by Naruto's urgent cry. He jumped and searched the room, feeling his heart nearly stop when he found Naruto crumpled on the floor. _"Naruto!" _He immediately came to Naruto's side, picking him up and drawing him close as he searched for any injuries. "What happened?"

Naruto strained a smile, "I-It's nothing. I fell, that's all."

"Naruto, we should leave."

Sasuke's head whirled to his back from where he heard the voice from, alarmed that there was an unknown person casually sitting on his chair. When did he enter? Rather, he just came from that direction; it was unlikely that he missed seeing him on the way here. How could he have missed detecting him in his own house? He narrowed his eyes at the intruder, and hissed, "Who are you and how did you get in?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt, catching the Uchiha's gaze, "Wait! I… let him in. He's Neji Hyuuga. I'm sorry but don't worry, he means no harm."

Sasuke became more confused, wondering how Naruto could have 'let him in' with his predicament. Surely, the door was farther away than his dining table. "Dobe, don't—"

"You got your wish, Naruto." The man's lavender eyes were glaring down at the Uchiha's own, swiftly pulling away Naruto from him. "We need to leave _now_."

"Neji, wait!" Naruto pleaded, resisting from him being hauled away and looking back at the area where he left the Uchiha.

_"Stop!"_ Sasuke cursed underneath his breath when the man was still dragging the blond. He stumbled to catch up to them, furious that the unknown man was taking away Naruto from him. He felt the sudden dread that this was his last chance to see the blond. His eyes widened at this, feeling hot blood flow in his veins as his ears rang with heat. His reactions shocked him, but for now he was more concerned with Naruto being whisked away. His face contorted in pain, the thought of not saying a proper farewell crushed him to pieces. He didn't want that to happen, not again.

_'Huh…? _Again?_ Why did I think of that?' _Sasuke froze, bewildered by his thoughts. It was his first time seeing the blond, first time meeting him and apparently, _first_ _time _bidding him a farewell, so why did he have the feeling of having done this before? His startled flinch surprised him when he felt his body painfully throb as his mind seemed to feel like it was being split.

Naruto yanked his arm that the man was pulling to a stop, turning to face Sasuke as he slowly walked to him with careful steps. He smiled, his unseeing eyes softened as he reached for Sasuke's stunned body through chance. His tanned hands came up to trace the Uchiha's face, before he gently stroked him, whispering, "Close your eyes and ears."

Sasuke closed his eyes as soon as he felt Naruto's hands cover his ears, but still vaguely heard Naruto's voice uttering something he couldn't comprehend from the muffle. He strained to hear him, and noticed that the more he focused to catch any word, the more his body was relieved from pain. That was when he heard an angry muffled version of Naruto's name from the stranger, causing the Uchiha to rigidness.

"Neji, he needs me." Naruto's voice was soft and imploring. His hands were still on Sasuke. "I can't just—"

"You gave me your word, Naruto." Neji insisted with urgency, "Quick, I don't have much time left. We need to leave before they find out that you've been together or do you wish for him to experience—"

"I get it." Naruto interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of the words when he knew that it was true. He needed to hurry. He gave one last wistful look at the Uchiha's face, his onyx eyes sealed beyond his eyelids and fervently whispered in another language unknown to human ears, _"I will never leave you until I have done what I promised you."_

"Genesis 28:15…" Neji tiredly muttered, softly chiding him as quietly in the same language the blond used, _"You know he won't understand you."_

Naruto ignored Neji's hurtful words, but knew he was right. Sasuke was already human enough to forget him, and this afternoon was proof of how much he was oblivious to their kind; yet he still _yearned_ to be with him. He still wanted to remain with him… even after all these years.

Sasuke couldn't quite catch Naruto's quotation from the bible with almost inaudible softness, but he still heard them. He didn't know why, but those foreign words sounded so familiar, as if it was spoken to him every single day that it barely even mattered if he didn't catch it, for he understood it. He clutched his tanned hands to his ears, removing them as he opened his eyes and muttered, "Then don't leave me. _Stay."_

Naruto gasped at this, trying to distance himself from the Uchiha's grasp when Sasuke's body encased him with his warmth. He was shocked, "Sasuke, I can't… you'll—"

"I've had _enough."_ Neji said with annoyance. All of a sudden, a silver sword appeared from Neji's hand and was immediately directed at Sasuke's face. His face held anger and impatience, commanding, "Move."

Sasuke was too surprised to register what the ebony-haired man demanded, his thoughts running amok within him. '_Where did the blade come from?'_ He released his breath from what he saw in his peripheral view. His eyes widened, his heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing as he saw pristine wings emerge from Naruto's back when he saw 'Neji' attack him with unbelievable speed. On that life-turning event, he saw white feathers flutter and disappear like stars… just like in his dreams. He vaguely recalled as he felt his consciousness gradually seep away as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Sasuke looked around, the place seemingly unfamiliar, but at the same time was somehow recognizable. He continued to walk, taking note of the classic furnace to identify the location he had drifted to. He was wandering in a carpeted hallway lavished with magnificent various paintings. It seemed as if he was in the Renaissance period… He shook his head. That was absurd, dismissing the blurry feelings of acquaintance as a dream.

Yes, another vivid dream.

_"There were plenty types of angel, and I was the highest, or rather, I was considered as God's favorite."_

Sasuke stopped, hearing a muffled voice from beyond the room he was passing. His melodic voice dripped like a trance that captivated the Uchiha into hearing for more. His eyes widened when the tone was unmistakable.

Naruto.

_"Though I was the highest, I didn't earn it through my heavenly powers or my looks, but it was through my compassion to Tools. Before Age was created, God ordered all his angels to love and honor humans, but because of God's punishment to mans' foolishness, we were tasked to take away their souls and deliver it to either heaven or hell. Despite our love for God's most treasured creation, we were obliged to follow His command, but the heartbreak for some angels caused them to die or be Lost, and thus the Tools were created for the angels."_

Sasuke heard him pause to breathe in deeply, and released it heavily. The air gave a certain chill that made his blood curl with agitation. Who was he talking to? What was he talking about? Angels? Tools? What's with this dream? He was drawn closer to hear more of the blond's words and at least understand what he was saying to the person inside.

_"The Tools were the lowest form of angels, but to most, they weren't even acknowledged as angels, but as soulless beings. Since the angels had hearts, we were unable to successfully take away the humans' soul. So God created the Tools to contain no hearts, and a heart to an angel is their most valued possession. Actually my fellow angels prided themselves of it, but, deep down, they feared the Tools. For God created them stronger than us, and because of that, the angels who saw this threat took away their eyesight with God's consent. While the Tools did lose their eyes, they didn't protest; instead they used their sense of smell to track down the soul they're required to take. Surprisingly, they evolved, adapted and became stronger, to the point that they grew black wings at their backs."_

Sasuke didn't realize he held his breath upon Naruto's short pause when a chill ran past him, making him gasp as he heard Naruto's voice drop lower.

_"And they were further more feared. On earth, they were called Death angels."_

Silence fell in the room as Naruto paused once more. This time Sasuke could tell it was more from hesitation, his heart pounded as blood rushed through his veins. The agitation and frustration was driving him insane. What was Naruto talking about? Why did he feel as if he needed to know? Worse, why did he have the feeling that he already knew this, but just couldn't remember?

_"You were one of them."_ Naruto muttered, breaking Sasuke's train of raging thoughts._ "You were the first to be created, you were the first to adapt, and you were the first to _feel."

Sasuke stiffened. His mind suddenly reeled to a stop, _'What?'_

_"Each angel was actually assigned to one of them, and you were assigned to me. You were very hard to deal with. In fact, you were assigned to a lot_ _of angels before you landed with me. I wasn't even required to have a Tool, but I felt something unique in you; even now, I still don't regret my decision. Even if…"_

Sasuke heard him hesitate to continue, but he didn't wish to hear any more, especially when he felt that Naruto was already having a hard time, as if the words were burning him that very moment. He wanted him to stop talking, and to simply rest. But somehow, there was a part of him that told him to listen – That the important part was yet to unfold.

Suddenly, a cry of pain came from the other side of the room, jerking away Sasuke's inner turmoil. He heard Naruto's pain-filled scream once more as he slammed the door open without a second thought. He froze as he came face to face with a replica of himself, but wearing different century clothing with Naruto. He was gazing at the blond so intently that he didn't even notice his abrupt entrance, but that wasn't what made him stop.

There was something behind Naruto.

Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat, a spine-chilling current wracked through his whole body as he paled at the sight before him. He could honestly say that at that moment, the vision made him want to shudder as it shook his whole being to the very core. It was unbelievable. He couldn't move when the blade frighteningly gleamed and slowly made its way to the blond's throat, it almost felt like there was a force forbidding him to move and compelling him to merely watch the horrifying scene.

Naruto smiled wistfully and looked directly at him with bright sapphire eyes that streamed down with scarlet blood tears.

_"You were the one who stole my heart…" _

What?

Sasuke's eyes widened fearfully, all blood leaving his system as he saw the black thing raise its scythe and abruptly plunge it in Naruto's direction. His heart pounded and drowned his loud cry,_ "NARUTOOO!"_ If he wasn't looking at him so intensely, he would've missed it. He almost wished that he wasn't looking; at least he wouldn't be devastated all over again at the flashing thought that he couldn't prevent Naruto's swift, impending doom as he read his lips form those last few precious seconds.

_"Yet I loved you so."_

* * *

**[A/N:** Don't you hate cliff-hangers. :3 Hehehe, what will happen? Did Naruto die? Will Neji kill Sasuke? To know, **Please Review and Comment! ^_^** The next will be the last chapter and the epilogue to officially finish it.

**Announcement:** Okay, **"Next Life"** is almost done with one last chapter and the epilogue, so if you haven't read it, well, read it! XD After I finish with either "Next Life" or "Damned Angel", I'll be posting a new story entitled: **"Sweetest Sin"**. And I'll also be posting a Valentine's Day one-shot SasuNaru fic entitled: **"Secret Seatmate"**. Look forward to it! Lastly, the bonus chapter in **"Perfect Lover"** is almost done, so if you want to know the schedule when I'll post these stories, befriend me in FB or tumblr or check out my website: kaidamatsuki . webs . com**]**


	4. Chapter 3: Judgment Day

**[A/N:** I pray, hope and ask to God you guys like this! :D Hope you enjoy~~**]**

* * *

**Damned Angel**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Judgment Day_**

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to the call of his name and saw Neji land next to him, smiling at his arrival. "Hey, how are the newbies?"

"You're the only one insisting on calling them that, you know." Neji shook his head, "You know that they're called 'Tools' for a reason."

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "They're our fellow angels, no one should address them like that, and besides I don't see _you_ calling them _that_."

Neji rolled his eyes, "That's because I don't need to, the one partnered to me is self-sufficient without me calling and giving him instructions. Other than that, they don't have names to begin with and Tools were the best name for them, since that's why they were created for anyway."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Neji's last words, "No, that's not what they were created for. How could you say that, too?"

Neji sighed, exasperated at the blond's attempt in changing his view. Well, not just his view, but everyone's view of these Tools. So far, it was proving pointless to convince anyone to the pure angel's side, but then, despite the large difference in number against the Tools, Naruto remained loyal to his own belief for the new types of angels. He shook his head, taking a seat at the edge and folding away his wings, "That's what majority thinks of them, Naruto. I don't find their birth as a mockery, but rather their destiny is to help alongside us angels… Is that better?"

Naruto grinned, before plopping next to Neji, "Yup! Thanks, Neji."

"Still you should look around, Naruto. Not all are fine with them."

Naruto frowned, his brows furrowing together, "What's their problem anyway? I mean, I get that they're not liking the fact that they're stronger and efficient than us, but to the point where they would insist to take away their eyes? How could they? It's not even been a week, since they were born!"

Neji looked down where he could see human beings the size of ants. His voice soft, "You don't have a Tool as a partner so you wouldn't know… but I could honestly say that I understand why they decided to cast away their eyes."

"Not you too!" Naruto grumbled, lying down on the soft cloud with his hands behind the back of his head. "And I _do_ join the newbies from time to time so I know at least a little, but I still don't get it."

Neji glanced at Naruto, sighing, "They're intimidated by them, because they're strong. You wouldn't understand since you're more powerful than them. Other than that, they don't possess hearts, Naruto, they're dangerous when all they could do is follow their commands whether they should dispose of stained souls and send the good ones to our Father. They don't understand the pain of seeing souls separated from their loved ones. They don't feel anything. They only know how to analyze the situation and execute it as their mission."

Naruto became silent, his eyes reflected his sorrow, as he looked up at the darkening sky. He could almost already feel the oncoming storm. He closed his eyes, whispering soft enough that only Neji could hear, "That's so sad…"

* * *

News traveled fast, most certainly that was true, for every angel was informed of the latest update, everyone already knew of the sudden development. After all, it was really hard to miss when it happened for the first time. Of course everyone knew.

Except for Naruto.

"Umm…" Naruto tilted his head, "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm assigned to you." The stoic dark-haired man dutifully answered without any inflection in his tone. He bowed his head in respect, but even that simple action, it was apparent that it wasn't as sincere when it looked programmed. He raised his head and looked at the blond, even his black eyes were devoid of anything.

Naruto slightly frowned, thinking that he'd never seen a newbie such as this one. He mustered a smile, but inside he was being crushed by how the one before him looked empty. "Hey, no need for formalities, I'm not used to it anyway."

"I can't do that. You have a higher rank than most angels."

Again, Naruto was disturbed by how his answer seemed to be programmed. His brows furrowed, placing a thumb under his chin in thought, "Let's see… How about this, you'll call me by my name and I'll call you by your name? No '-sama' attached please. So let's start again, I'm Naruto! And you are…"

"A Tool."

The corner of Naruto lips twitched down, "Who told you that?"

"The eight angels I was assigned before."

"What?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief and slight anger, before regaining his composure, "When were you created?"

"Two weeks ago."

"For the love of…" Naruto shook his head, "Why were you constantly reassigned? You're of the first batch."

He looked at Naruto, his eyes glazed and for a second, Naruto wondered if he could see him, but knew that the one before him was blind along with his kind. What crushed Naruto was that the black-haired angel didn't even look sad… Naruto was hurting for this one the most.

"I don't know."

His answer seemed drained of life as if it was merely a dry desert and not a drop of water could dispel the scorching heat. There was no life.

Naruto wanted to change that. He mustered a smile, "Well, you wouldn't need to know 'cause I'll be your permanent partner from now on…" His voice trailed, "Come to think of it, you need a name."

"A name?"

"Yup, it's a form of belonging and being welcomed into life." Naruto grinned once he saw the genuine confusion and slight curiosity in him. He racked his mind for a suitable name for the dark-haired angel, taking in his pale skin and onyx eyes. He looked smooth, even his baritone voice was sleek and rich. Then without meaning to, his mouth worked first before his mind registered what he'd muttered, "Sasuke…"

The dark-haired angel faintly perked at the name, and that shocked Naruto to realize that he had responded to the name. Naruto smiled and declared, "That's your name, Sasuke. Welcome to your new life and I hope you take care of me, partner."

"Take care…?" Sasuke's puzzlement was laced to his tone.

Naruto's grin brightened as he answered, "That means to look out for one another."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because as of this moment, you are someone precious to me." Naruto saw Sasuke's confusion with what he'd said and explained, "It means that you're someone worth caring."

Sasuke looked genuinely shocked as Naruto brightly smiled, "Now, won't you call my name?"

Sasuke stocked the new terms he'd learned and let the blond's name roll on his tongue, "Naruto…"

Naruto felt extremely happy to the point his wings sprouted from his back, showing its brilliance. He couldn't wait to teach Sasuke the glory and joy in living and witnessing God's grace. From what he'd heard from Neji, he was responsible for Sasuke to report to him with his assignments and he was also to teach him of the essentials. He guided Sasuke, smiling at him. He couldn't wait to show him everything the world could offer.

* * *

"What do you mean 'it's unimportant'?" Naruto pouted, already he was having a small dispute in opinion with his partner. Not that it was Sasuke's fault, since he was new to life and he was unlucky to have been with his previous partners. He tried to reason with him on the topic of their little disagreement. "Sasuke, everything on earth is important, even this little one. Of course He made it so."

"It doesn't concern my task, so I don't need to take heed of such," was Sasuke's plain and direct answer.

"How could you say that?" Naruto asked, disgruntled at how indifferent he was being, but at the same time truly curious why he had said that. Where was this coming from?

Sasuke turned away from the petty and unneeded object placed in front of him. Although he couldn't see it, he knew it was pretty, he believed Naruto on that when he said so, for he could only tell its fragrance was sweet, but what was its use? He couldn't comprehend how it was important to his education. It wasn't even needed to his daily missions. He looked at Naruto and replied, "Naruto… It's just a flower."

Naruto sighed. They were back to block one. He sighed and repeated what he'd also said before, "Sasuke, it's not 'just a flower'. It's something that gives beauty." He could see that Sasuke still couldn't see the value of his words. He pondered what could make the dark-haired angel understand him. He tried again, "I know that it's not that useful and as you've implied, its appearance is only it could offer, but look at it this way. A flower could portray joy, hope and love. It's not much, but… Don't you think that it's better to view it as a small miracle that our Father presents to his children, presenting how much he values us through these simple acts of love?"

Sasuke looked surprised, and for the first time since their debate began, he was speechless.

Naruto gently smiled at the flower, his eyes softening and whispering in reverence, "I think it's more than beautiful."

Sasuke couldn't take his focus away, he didn't know how to phrase it, but he simply couldn't breathe, and it wasn't because of the flower's presence. Unconsciously, he voiced out his agreement, unable to hold back, "That it is…"

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's assent and brightly smiled at him, his wings glowing with such tenderness that showed his joy. Sasuke's breath slightly hitched, and somehow he was inclined to Naruto's brilliance. He didn't know what was drawing him in, but whatever it could be, it was so warm. It wasn't something that he'd encountered during his tasks and although he'd felt other angels possessing this, it wasn't as warm as Naruto's.

He thought that it was only Naruto who had this warmth, until he'd stumbled it on earth upon a little girl whose breath was to be her last.

Sasuke didn't have any sight, but at that moment, he could swear that if he did have, the girl before him would be almost as angelic and pure as Naruto's. His hand hesitated, he simply couldn't possibly taint it with his touch. He couldn't steal this one soul for he was filthy, and yet he still wanted what this young one possessed. What was it?

Just then, he imagined taking Naruto's soul and sending it to Paradise behind the pearly gates in heaven where even the angels weren't allowed passage, never to be seen again. He lowered his scythe, turning his back to the unsuspecting, sleeping girl.

He couldn't do it.

_"Sasuke!"_

"Naruto-sama, you named it? What were you thinking?" A soft scolding voice pitched in along with others voicing their disappointment. "It's a Tool."

"I didn't see anything wrong with giving a name and _he_ is not an object." Naruto replied, leaving the disgruntled group of angels as he flew to Sasuke's side. He pursed his lips upon seeing Sasuke kneeling in front of the council for trial. Suddenly an absurdly reckless urge to flee with Sasuke overwhelmed him as he softly muttered, "We're leaving."

"You can't. He's having his trial."

"Then _I_ will trial him." Naruto rebutted, slinging Sasuke's arm over his shoulders. He knew that he was abusing his rights, but he couldn't stand watching Sasuke put to this. "He is _my _partner, I will take full responsibility for his actions."

Before Naruto could leave, he felt the presence of the batch of angels approach, there was one that stepped forward. "Forgive my insolence, but you can't protect him forever, Naruto-sama."

Naruto ignored him, taking away his blind partner. As soon as he deemed it was far enough, he stopped and folded his wings. He lightly set down Sasuke on the ground and asked, "Sasuke, what happened?"

"I failed to take a soul."

"Why?" His tone ever so gentle, unlike all the other angels that asked him of the same question.

"I don't know…" Sasuke reluctantly answered. At that moment, he just thought that he didn't want the little girl's life to diminish. Simple as that, but the complication came when he was posed with the question: Why? That was the incomprehensible part. Why didn't he?

"You don't know…?"

Sasuke shifted, feeling something warm arms encircle his head and settling against a warm chest. He may not know how to fly and would never have his eyesight back, and he was fine with that, but at that moment when he felt Naruto's heartbeat reverberate and his body warm him, he knew he wanted to have those so bad. He said that to Naruto longingly, unable to hide anything towards him. What he didn't know was the widening of sapphire eyes.

Sasuke may not know exactly what he wanted or why, but Naruto knew.

The angel wanted a heart.

Naruto didn't know how he could give that, but he knew that perhaps by appealing to their Father, He could grant Sasuke's wish. He stroked Sasuke's fine black hair, lulling him to sleep as he whispered with fervent promise, "You will have it, Sasuke, you will."

It had been days, since Sasuke voiced out his wish and everyday he heard Naruto's soothing words of promise: _I will never leave you until I have done what I promised you. _It was a vow to him that for as long as he was living and breathing, he would grant him his wish. He still didn't know exactly what he'd been wanting for, but lately he'd been feeling content just by having Naruto around and that was enough.

Sasuke also knew that that somehow changed on the day when he felt two souls resonate with something so pure.

"What are they doing?" Sasuke asked when Naruto took him above for people watching, which Naruto told him was important in order to understand them. He blindly pointed at the direction of where two souls were, but something was off with their smell. And yet it didn't disgust him, in fact, it reminded him slightly of how Naruto's soul smelled like — Sweet.

Naruto drew closer in their seating to see what Sasuke was pointing and saw two lovers sharing a kiss. He fondly smiled, "They're kissing."

"Kissing?" Sasuke was baffled by the word. What was that? How could it make the same scent as Naruto's? He could almost feel the same warmth it gave off as Naruto's, but it still wasn't as warm as his.

"It's the touching of their lips, and it's also how human's convey their love and gratitude to their most precious person."

Sasuke knew gratitude and precious meant, especially after meeting Naruto, but it was his first time he found out that he could actually convey it. He had always been grateful for him and had constantly wanted to at least give that ounce of gratitude at least a little. He had always sought to show it. He leaned in and felt Naruto's breath against his face, gently kissing him on the lips.

The contact shocked both of them. It ended short, leaving an innocently sweet and as light as a butterfly's wings sensation. And as Sasuke drew an inch away from Naruto's soft lips, he knew he wanted more.

"Sasuke, what have you done…?"

Sasuke slowly pulled back and opened his eyes. What he didn't expect was seeing a blond haired angel with all his brilliancy standing and blushing in front of him. He could _see!_ He was still too stunned, unable to find his voice, when he slowly registered that this was Naruto he was seeing and felt something within his chest tighten and warm.

_Ba-bmp, ba-bmp, ba-bump_

What was this?

All of a sudden the air grew cold, the skies darkened, and silence loomed. A legion of angels surrounded them in that very instance, its speed was chilling. He could smell Naruto's anxiety under the looming silence when they all settled. He didn't know what was happening, but all he knew was that it was all too fast.

"Naruto, you have been the epitome of every God's angels and his very love and have served him from the beginning…"

Sasuke watched Naruto fall to his knees, alarming him at his grunts of pain as he went to his side, "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"…Every living thing is judged justly and equally under His eyes, as such you have violated His will, defied balance and went against heaven. You shall be held responsible for your actions…"

"What do you mean violated? He didn't do anything!" Sasuke's eyes widened, looking around them in confusion and flashing back. He gasped upon seeing Naruto's body being lifted by an unseen force, his pristine wings slowly sprouting from his back. The second his wings spread, a soft majestic light emerged. He could've watched this brilliancy for forever…

Until Naruto let out a blood-chilling scream.

"Naruto!" Sasuke held Naruto's body and looked into his eyes. Naruto's glorious eyes were gradually turning white as his wings were being disintegrated bit by bit. He could feel Naruto's blazing skin as if it was being burned. "What are you doing? Stop it! You're hurting him!"

"…gave a Tool his own heart and upsetting the foundation of heaven and defied the rules set by his fellow angels…"

"No! He didn't, _I _stole it!" Sasuke yelled, frantically looking around as he finally understood what was happening. Naruto was being punished for _his _crime. Naruto was suffering _because_ of him. _They _were going to judge him. He pulled Naruto possessively, daring anyone to take him away from his arms and burning himself upon doing so. He cringed in pain, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't know, I didn't meant to…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have committed a crime against our Lord and our Father and thus shall be punished. Do you understand the consequences of your crimes?"

"He didn't commit any crime! It's my fault! Take me instead!" Sasuke yelled beyond Naruto's increasing scream and his thundering heartbeat. His words fell on deaf ears as angels started to encircle them. Something within his body was starting to break as Sasuke thundered, _"Stay away from him!"_

Something seemed to push back all the angels as a force repelled them from coming any closer.

Sasuke wondered why there weren't any who came near them yet. He gradually opened his eyes and saw black feathers dance in front of him, covering them. He let out a shaky breath upon seeing black wings from his own back. He watched the last of Naruto's wings disappear that sent excruciating pain when the blond went limp. Suddenly his body weakened, falling to his knee as he held Naruto's burning body close. "I won't let them take you. I'll never leave you."

Sasuke felt Naruto's body weight lighten, shocking him when he saw Naruto's forlorn smile. His throat clogged and couldn't possibly breathe. His eyes focused on Naruto's lips as it opened and closed, mouthing some words.

_'I understand…'_

Sasuke was stunned cold.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby banished and sentenced to roam Earth as a fallen angel to face the trials of the love you have willingly given to a Tool, until the time our Father deems it right to lift this verdict."

Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing Naruto's body being lifted away from his reach. His mind snapped at the image. '_No! Please! Not him!'_ He couldn't take it anymore. The ground shook underneath his feet and for the first time, Sasuke sensed his reason to only protect heaven berserk, letting his body protect Naruto with only instinct. He wouldn't let them!

As he was about to attack the legions of angels, his body froze. He felt his chest tighten until the agony forced him to grit his teeth to keep the scream in. His newly acquired eyes looked up at the darkening skies, hearing the rumble of lightning.

"And as for the Tool, Sasuke, for your actions of wanting an angel's heart, you shall be stripped of your heavenly powers. For resisting the penalty of which Naruto was sentenced to and choosing him out of your own wishes, you'll live as a human with the new heart that was bestowed to you."

Sasuke could no longer feel anything, but he knew that he was getting further away from Naruto's body, making him unreachable.

"Keep it, until the time it's given to its rightful owner at Naruto's Judgment day."

He was falling.

* * *

Sasuke slammed his eyes open, gasping a large breath and hearing his heart beating wildly. He looked around him and found he was on his bed, cold sweat running down his spine as he tried to even his ragged breathing. Those series of dreams left him shaking as he pulled at his hair. _'What the hell was that?'_

Everything was chaotic and hazy, but only one thing was clear.

"Naruto…"

He needed to find Naruto.

* * *

**[A/N:** Woah, I know that it's been forever since I posted, but I hope you won't get tired of waiting for me and my stories! :3 Cause I never get tired reading your reviews :" No flames please~~ Other than that, next up is the Epilogue. Yes, it's ending :) **Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


End file.
